Persona : The Savior
by NightlyPresence
Summary: Minato Arisato thought he was doomed to hold up the seal for eternity. He never expected to be called upon by a tsundere named Rin Tohsaka and help her win The Holy Grail Wars. That isn't his only worry as the residents of the Velvet Room sense a great catastrophe which might cause chaos and destruction to both worlds? DROPPED.
1. Chapter 1

**Second attempt, my last story was full of plot holes and story gaps. I kinda messed up some parts and couldn't reverse the 'damage' that had happened. So here I am, writing a new story which will hopefully make sense. More than FITC anyway.**

**Minato is uber powerful here but he had the Universe sealed away since there is no telling if he can control it or not.**

* * *

Minato sighed "Just another day in the Great Seal." The blue haired savior watched as Erebus, the collective malice of humanity continually pounded the seal. Not too long ago, Minato Arisato awakened to the Universe and sealed Nyx away, saving the world from The Fall but he was stuck here.

"But I feel so alone." He muttered. Minato Arisato was a standout guy but even he couldn't stand the pain of being isolated for so long. Minato's heart started beating crazy as he heard something.

"Welcome to The Velvet Room." Igor's ominous voice was like sirens song to Minato even if it came out of nowhere. A blinding flash of light erupted in the seal, engulfing Minato. The Messiah slowly closed his eyes with a smile.

Igor's wide grin welcomed Minato back to his most adored club in the whole world. Minato cracked up a huge smile "Oh Igor! I would kiss you if you were actually human." The master of the Velvet Room dropped the grin and sighed.

"You haven't changed Master Minato." Igor spoke and Minato smiled "Nope! I'm happy to see you again." He looked around "Where are the two hotties and Chet?" Minato asked.

"Welcome Minato-san." A calm voice called out to Minato. The savior immediately jerked his head towards the source of the voice. The being that called out to him was a tall man clad in a white uniform and strangely a mask which resembled a butterfly.

"I'm the observer of events. Philemon." Minato raised a brow at his rather curt introduction. Minato sighed "I'll just Universe that up." Minato closed his eyes and used the godly power of The Universe to find out who Philemon exactly was.

The observer of events smiled "Truly extraordinary." He commented silently on Minato's frankly amazing power.

"Ah." Minato opened his eyes "You're the guy that runs around in a butterfly mask and gives free personae to high school students, right?" Philemon actually chuckled.

"I suppose your power told you all about me." Minato nodded "Yeah, so what's the catch butterfly… AH." Minato snapped his fingers "You did help me perform Grand Cross right?"

Philemon nodded "Now let me ask you, Messiah." Minato nodded "Go on."

"Do you believe in powers other than the projection of one's soul?" Minato closed his eyes "I suppose you're talking about Magi?" Philemon smiled again "Yes."

"The universe is better than Google." Minato cheered and summoned a bubble gum thanks to his power. He shoved it into his mouth and chewed "So what's the catch?"

"Do you know about The Holy Grail wars?" Minato held up a hand and stopped him "I'll look it up on my personal search engine." Minato closed his eyes and concentrated.

"A battle royal between 7 servants who are heroic spirits from different legends….. The servants fight to the last one standing along with their master. The one who wins shall have a wish granted." Minato opened his eyes "What about it?"

Igor cleared his throat "You've been chosen as a servant." Minato's eyes opened wide with surprise "Me? But I'm not a legendary hero."

"You are the young boy who has gained tremendous power and sealed the essence of Death." Philemon spoke "You might even break free from the seal by the wish." Minato looked down "I can't… The seals will be broken.."

Igor chuckled "Erebus has been destroyed for a year thanks to Elizabeth. This whole event shall only take a couple of months."

"And." Philemon said with utmost importance "There might be something terrible going on." Minato rose a brow "What exactly?"

"We don't know." Igor replied "But we can sense it will cause a catastrophe to both worlds. " Minato stood up "Mine as well?" Philemon nodded "Yes." He looked at Minato "You have been summoned by a Magus and that will even more helpful since you can keep an eye on what happens."

Minato considered. The Messiah in him was not ready to allow countless deaths "I'm going. It's better than to sit in the seal all day. I could use some action." Minato smirked.

"But a few points to take note off." Philemon spoke "You are enormously powerful." Minato nodded with pride "Heck yeah."

"The Universe is an ever expanding power which can do almost anything." Minato nodded "Yes. I have my friends to thank for that." Minato's eyes lit up "If I win, I can even get back to them." He curled his hand into a fist "I wont allow people to die here."

"The Universe shall not be used." Minato gasped "The hell are you on about?" Philemon sighed "I applaud you for controlling such a power but you might lose control since the people who affect the Arcana are no longer beside you for now."

"Like I said, it could lead to the ultimate end." Igor repeated his words.

Minato considered his option "Ultimate end? Even that power could seal Nyx away... What can happen if I do lose control?" Minato looked up "Alright... I'm not willing to risk people dying because of me." He closed his eyes "Do it." Philemon smiled "Good choice." He snapped his fingers.

"Ugh." Minato cringed but the pain disappeared as soon as it came. Minato clutched his heart and choked out "The hell was that?"

"I have sealed The Universe Arcana powers inside you but it will not be usable." Philemon answered "The power has been sealed within your heart and if you WANT to use it for a fraction of a second, you will have to pierce your heart."

"Geez." Minato muttered as he lost his most epic power.

"Don't use it." Philemon advised "Who knows what it may bring. For all we know, it could rip the fabric of time and space."

Minato looked down "I won't. I defeated countless enemies before, without it, I'm sure I can do that again." He sure did feel sad since such a godlike power was taken away, but he didn't want to cause a catastrophe.

Igor grinned "You shall triumph over this like you have all the times before." He clapped his hands "Believe in yourself." Philemon spoke as Minato's body began to glow "I'm sure The Universe has told you all about the magi." Minato nodded "My ex Universe." He corrected.

"I'll see you guys soon." Minato waved as he began to disappear.

"Is that HIM? Master?" Igor asked and Philemon shook his head "I have no idea for sure, but our champion can find out something."

"I hope." Igor spoke.

* * *

Minato plummeted towards the ground from the sky "Crap. I suddenly feel like a dumbass." Minato muttered since the all knowing Universe was sealed inside of him.

Minato kept plummeting towards the surface… Until "Heck is that a mansion?" Minato said in mid air as he was about to crash onto the roof.

"Shit." He quickly charged up a Rakukaja and switched to Thor "Alright, I'm gonna fight again… I have to be ready."

"I wonder who has summoned me…" Minato pondered as he was just about to crash "Hope it's a real cutie."

*CRASH* Minato collided with the roof but thanks to his increased defense and Thor, he didn't feel a thing. The roof was destroyed as Minato collided. He dropped down and landed into a fancy looking living room. He truth be told, made a god damn mess by making the roof ceiling collapse.

"Welp, we're here." Minato said as he looked around the trashed living room "Nice crib." Minato commented as he placed his head on the rubble and clipped his headphones on which were magically with him.

"Burn my dread~!" Minato hummed "It's good to be back."

* * *

**Rin Tohsaka POV**

"The hell was that?" I ran towards the living room and kicked the door open and saw carnage, lots of carnage. There was rubble and debris everywhere. My living room was trashed.

But, among the carnage, I saw someone sitting on top of the rubble. This guy might be the one who caused it all.

"Burn my dread~!" My eyebrow twitched, he just decimated my living room and now he's sitting there like he owns the place. This guy who seemingly came out from nowhere looked to be around my age. Is he a Servant? But I wished for a Saber!

He had azure hair which was styled into bangs that covered half of his face. Interestingly enough, he had clothes which resembled some sort of uniform… I'm guessing that from the emblem on the right side. And is that a mp3 player around his neck? Good grief, what have I done?

Forget what I had done! This guy didn't even acknowledge me and is just humming. I stomped the ground with a bit of force and that seemed to catch his attention, removing one of his headphones, he opened his silver eyes and looked at me with a slight smirk "Well, we have a little master here." He waved curtly and then popped the headphone into his ear again and resumed humming.

"We will not get along." I whispered to myself as this rather enigmatic servant or whatever kept humming AND FLAT OUT IGNORED ME!

* * *

**Phew, I hope this came out better. College just started so this might be updated waaay too slow. Anyway I'll be giving a overview of Minato's stats really soon. Just to people who know. This guy is from Death and Chaos but you don't have to read that fic to know whats going on! I'll post up a bio and stats later. Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actually finished this and I'm surprised. Got a early off from my college so I was able to work on this. **

**Kaze : Thank you! I'll try to implement what you did suggest.**

**Any errors of plot mistakes please PM me. I really don't want this fic to end up like the last one. Anyway this might be the last update for a long time. Review as always.**

* * *

"Are you my Servant?" Rin asked the enigmatic boy who was sitting on the rubble.

Minato completely removed his headphones and glanced at her, "Are you my Master?" Rin blinked, "What do you mean?"

"This is the first time that I've being summoned so I really need to know that." Minato replied with a bored look that actually made Rin a bit pissed, "He's not taking me seriously."

"And, was this 'summoning' dangerous." Minato sighed, "Seriously. What luck. I've been summoned by a Master who couldn't even summon properly and without harm."

He pointed up towards the roof, "If there was someone other than me, then that guy might have bitten the dust."

Rin shook her head, "No, I have to control it." She repeated and took a deep breath. "I'm asking you again. Are you my Servant?"

"I'm asking you again. Are you my Master?" Minato replied, playing with his bangs, "I'm new to this stuff, so I need to know." Minato yawned.

Rin was seething with anger inside, "That little…. He's ignoring me completely and now he's asking if I am his master." She pulled her hand to reveal the three treasured Command Seals to Minato, "See? This is proof, I am your master."

Minato studied Rin carefully, he had a look of absolute boredom on his face though, "I see… That does mean you're my master." Rin smiled inside. "He's getting it."

"But…" Minato cut in before she could say anything, "You are incompetent." He declared. "Heck, you couldn't even summon properly and I ended up crashing through the roof."

"Father…. I'm about to lose it." Rin clenched her teeth.

"So, I do acknowledge that you are my master but, your incompetent." Minato continued, "Teasing her feels like teasing Yukari." He thought inside.

"I'll do the fighting," Minato spoke, looking at Rin who was visibly shaking from anger, an act which made Minato smirk a bit, although hardly noticeable, "You will just stand at the back and see me win the battle while you do absolutely nothing at all. I give the orders in battles. I know better." Minato kept until…

"THAT'S IT!" Rin screamed as she fastened her sleeve up."You will respect me and obey my orders."

"No wait." Minato uncharacteristically panicked, "I was just jok—" He was stopped mid sentence as one of the Command Seal on Rin's hand glowed and disappeared.

Rin was panting but deep down she was pissed at herself.

Minato smacked his forehead hard, "King… Seriously, you used a Command Seal for something like this?"

"Shut up! You made me pissed, I'm your Master, you have to obey me." Rin snarled.

"You used a Command Seal for something like that?" Minato sighed, "I was just teasing you."

Rin nearly smacked herself on the head, "Teasing?" She asked.

"Yes." Minato stood up from his sitting position, "Are you happy for busting something precious as that on a meaningless order like this?"

"It's not my fault." Rin defended herself, "You were the one who was not taking me seriously."

"Do you realize what Command Seals are?" Minato shook his head, "They are precious, if I'm somewhere far away from you and you need help then using up a Command Seal will transport me to the place immediately."

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yet, you used one of them for something trivial like this." He eventually sighed, "But, I guess it was my fault for teasing you." He looked at Rin, "I can sense you are excellent Master."

Rin softly blushed, "Is he praising me?"

"I kinda find it hard now to go against your will." Minato spoke. "It's my fault for teasing you. Once again, I'm sorry." Minato gave a soft smile to Rin.

"I guess normally, Masters would faint after summoning but you are actually standing, and after that you used up a Command Seal even though it was trivial." Minato noted.

"Well, I guess that wasn't completely useless. You have to obey me now." Rin smiled.

"Yeah. Don't blame me if you find a blade sticking to your gut and have only one Command Seal left." Minato muttered to himself.

"So, what class are you?" Rin asked as they left the living room.

"Hm." Minato thought, "I'm a troll." Minato snickered.

"Seriously, tell me who are you?" Rin shouted, if there was one thing Minato did know about her, she did have a short temper.

"I'm… Shujinko." Minato answered and Rin rose a brow, "No, no, I'm Makoto Yuki." Minato was enjoying this "Ohh. Better yet, call me MC!" Minato laughed but his Master wasn't amused.

"You WILL tell me what type of Servant you are." Rin gritted her teeth but smiled sweetly, "You can't disobey me right?"

Minato stopped laughing and his shoulders slumped, "Alright." He indeed feel hard to not obey, "I'm a Saver."

Rin's eyes opened wide. "Saver? I never heard about that." She spoke. "I wanted a Saber."

Minato gave a 'hmph'." Well it isn't my fault that the summoning didn't go as planned." Rin was quiet, she did indeed screw up, "Plus, you should be lucky, Saber or no, I will own everyone who comes to fight." He declared with confidence.

"An abnormal Sevant?" Rin massaged her temples, "What have I done?" She eventually sighed. "Well, I summoned you and now I have to work with you."

"Alright. Saver." Rin said as she entered her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Minato." Saver replied.

"Huh?" Rin blinked.

"My name is Minato Arisato." Minato introduced himself.

Rin blinked again but spoke. "Alright, Minato from where are you? I mean you don't look like a hero from a distant past."

Minato's face twisted into something sad, like he was uncomfortable talking about his past, "What year is this?" He asked.

"2004." Rin replied.

Minato had a sad smile on his face now, "Guess, I'm still alive right now."

Rin yelped, "Alive? Wait! Do you mean you're from the future?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, I am still alive." Minato looked down, "I'm probably hunting shadows right about now in my own world." He thought.

Rin managed to recover from her surprise, "He isn't one from the regular classes and he is still alive. What a Wild Card." She sighed, "Alright, can you tell me your story?" She petted her bed and Minato nodded.

"Yeah, don't blame me if this sounds far fetched." He sat next to her and began his tale.

…

…

"Death?" Rin asked with a shocked expression, "You had something like that sealed inside you for 10 years?"

Minato nodded. "Yeah. I ain't lying at all." He continued, "Then…."

…

"Nyx was about to destroy the world?" Rin asked and Minato nodded again.

"Yeah, she was so powerful that we fell just at the sight of her." Minato replied. "I've been through a lot." He thought.

"So. What did you do? How did you guys stop it?" Rin asked, extremely curious and in a bit of awe.

"I managed to conjure enough energy to seal her away, but." He looked at the roof, "The price was my life, I died at the age of 17." Minato gave a smile, "In other words, I'm a Messiah hence my class is Saver."

Rin was having a blizzard of thoughts in her head, "He died at such a young age?" Although she wouldn't say it out loud…. She was in awe over him "I'm lucky to have summoned him after all. Sealing the essence of Death."

Minato sighed. "So that's my tale." He blinked rapidly, "Hey, all this time I've introduced myself but what is your name Master?" Minato asked and Rin nearly smashed her head.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell my name." She mumbled, "My name is Rin Tohsaka." She informed. "You can call me whatever you want."

"I'll call you Rin. That sounds better." Minato smiled and Rin blushed, her face heating up.

"A-Anyway." She changed the topic, "What powers do you have?" She asked curiously. This boy had her quite curious.

"Persona." Minato answered, "I can summon personae."

"Persona?" She asked unsurely, she didn't know what that even meant, "Care to elaborate?"

"No." Minato stood up from her bed.

Rin scowled, "Why?"

"You should see my ability to realize it." Minato replied.

"What about your Noble Phantasm?" Rin asked, "I'd like to see it once."

Minato chuckled, "Forget about that for now."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"If I do use it, you might die from the prana I'll be using." Rin was shocked, what was exactly is the thing which was so powerful? She was about to ask that how in the hell could they win without utilizing the strongest point for a Servant.

Minato turned around to face her, "But don't worry." He turned to her with the same bad ass smile he always gave, "I ripped the collective evil of humanity apart in my time. So you can be sure, I'll help you with the best of abilities…. And we'll win."

**SMASH**! Minato blinked. "What the?"

**Universe Arcana Rank 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review everyone! I apologize if the detail isn't that much since I pretty much gave up on the visual novel and instead I watched the anime.**

**Review as always! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Minato sighed as he sat down on the couch, "That little devil." The savior muttered as Rin ordered him to clean the mess that he made before she went to bed.

"Alright, let's review things." Minato said aloud, "I pretty much have all my personae. I can call them with just concentrating." That was true, the mental training in the Great Seal paid off.

"The World is still present but The Universe…."Minato muttered. "I don't like my number one power being sealed away." He poked a finger at his chest, "But what was that social link? Can I use it again?" He almost tried to summon it again but relented.

"Nah, the house might get damaged." He eventually sighed, "I'll make do without it, I did kill Chaos without it so I can pretty much win this war without it."

He laid back on the couch, "I never expected this." Honestly, he thought the seal would be up for eternity…. But this was totally unexpected.

"First things first, I have to help Rin win the war and then see what's causing the disturbance." His stomach grumbled making him groan, "Ugh". He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm too lazy to make something." He chuckled as he took out his wallet, "I still have cash." He grinned wider as his eyes fell onto a telephone book, "Pizza! Here I come."

….

Rin slowly opened her eyes and groaned. The cool wind blew making her bed a warm heaven which would be extremely hard to leave, "My body feels strained."

She slowly sat up and removed a lock of hair from her eyes, "Oh that's right! I summoned a Servant yesterday and I'm probably feeling the effects of it today."

She sighed and then with great difficulty, she stood up, "I didn't summon a Saber. I got that boy as a servant." She became slightly worried. "I wonder…. If he's really fit for battle? He looks like a teenager."

She walked into the bathroom and readied herself for school. "I have to ask him about any weakness." She made a mental note as he brushed her teeth.

She threw her uniform on and then walked downstairs.

"Woah. I might have to rethink my opinion of him." The living room was spotless…. But a horde of empty pizza boxes dominated the table.

"Hello Master." Rin turned around to see Minato holding a can of Mad Bull, "I was wondering when you would get up."

"What is the meaning of this?" Rin scowled as she pointed at the empty pizza boxes.

Minato shrugged, "I was hungry plus I had some cash so I ordered some pizzas." Minato told her, "It was pretty good."

"Where did you find the cash?" Rin asked with a glare, "Did you sneak into my room and stole some?"

Minato put on an offended face, "My girlfriend was the richest woman alive in the previous world." He took out his wallet which still had some yen left, "I still have some with me."

"Hmph." Rin sat on the sofa, "I wanted to ask you some questions."

Minato sat on the sofa as well, "Shoot."

Rin studied him curiously, "He seems like a modern teenager from the way he speaks." She mused.

"Master?" Minato pinched her cheeks and Rin flushed, smacking his hand away, "W-Why did you do that for?" She glared.

"You seemed lost." Minato shrugged, "So what was that you wanted to ask?"

"Oh right," Rin calmed her beating heart and took a deep breath, her cheeks were still flushed, "I wanted to ask. Do you have weaknesses? We have to work together."

"Hmm." Minato mulled it over, "Not exactly! I used to suffer from guilt that made me helpless whenever my sister was mentioned but I'm over that now." Minato replied, "So, the answer is negative."

"And TELL me about this 'persona'." Rin put the emphasis on the word, telling him that HE must answer her.

Minato sighed, "Alright." He took a deep breath, "It will be short and direct. Persona is a face of a person's personality. It can be called forth when the user is facing hardship." Minato summoned a blue card into the palm of his hand. Rin studied it carefully.

"I can sense godly amount of magical energy from it." She mused.

"Every person who can control persona has ONLY one…. But I on the other hand can summon more than 200."

"200?" Rin asked with wide eyes. She didn't know what exactly a persona was but still that number was pretty large.

"Yup, ranging from support personas that increase my parameters to deadly ones which can blow cities apart." Minato coolly told Rin who gasped.

"R-Really?" Rin asked perplexed, "Can you show me?" Minato shook his head.

"No, when I battle."He laid back on the couch, "But there is one problem." He looked down, "I can't turn into a spirit." He admitted.

"That must be because your still alive." Rin mused, "This might be a problem."

"I don't know." Minato replied, "But I just can't." He sighed, "Sorry about that."

"Well, you look like a student so I don't think anyone will find." Rin said.

"Yeah but other servants can sense me if I'm close enough." Minato replied, "But since I'm a hero from the future this helps." He looked at Rin with a smirk, "Nobody will know who I am and what I can do."

"Call me Minato when you command me alright? I don't think we should let my abnormal class slip." Rin nodded.

"I agree." She stood up, "So I'll be going to school then." She began to walk.

"But Master, what if someone attacks you?" Minato looked at her in a bit of worry, "I mean other masters can be present in the school."

"I'll be okay." Rin uncharacteristically smiled a bit, "But you don't leave the house, We will go scouting the city at night."

Minato nodded, "Understood." Rin nodded and waved, "Bye." She walked out of the house.

Minato sighed and sat on the couch, "I hope she'll be okay." He took out his cell phone, A galaxy s2 and then smashed it against the wall.

"With a broken screen. Thanks Philemon." Minato scowled.

He did absolutely nothing for the next couple of hours until Rin came back and then dragged him away for scouting.

…..

"I must admit, this city is quite awesome." Minato smiled as he and his Master stood on top of a building. The sky was dark and the city looked magnificent, "Heh, right about now, I'd be worried about the Dark Hour." Minato laughed slightly.

"Isn't it?" Rin answered back. "But we can't grasp it properly until we explore the city."

"Maybe for some." Minato smirked, "But thanks to my persona." He switched to Archer, "I can easily tell you that how many bolts are on that bridge there." Minato pointed towards the bridge which was miles away.

"Really?" Rin asked, "Let's go, shall we?" Minato nodded as the duo jumped into the air and flew towards the next destination.

"I can't wait to battle." Minato smiled at Rin, "I'll show you how I'll help you win the war and of course you're an excellent Master yourself."

"I've been ready for this day to come for ten years now… Minato." Rin smiled back.

"You'll gape in awe at the stuff I can do." Minato chuckled. Rin could sense it, he wasn't bluffing or boasting at all.

"I'll get back to them as well." Minato smiled, "I just have to be strong just like I always was before."

….

The next day, Rin attended school like always. Minato had to stay in the house because of this inability to turn into Spirit Form.

"This stuff is hard." Minato sighed, as sitting in the house the whole day was boring and Rin owned nothing fancy instead of a stupid 80's television.

Rin came back to house and then dragged Minato towards the school, "I could sense something there. We have to check the place."

Minato nodded, "Sure, I could use some action." At dusk, the two headed towards the school. Minato stayed on the ground, scouting for any abnormality while Rin overlooked the city from the school's roof.

"I can sense it." Minato muttered to himself.

"He's here." Rin mused as she stared at the city.

"Hello there," A calm voice called out to Rin who immediately turned around. On top of the railing a warrior clad in blue was staring at Rin with a smile which was vile and cold….. Rin felt her body freeze as the man in blue continued staring at her.

"He's here." Minato muttered to himself as he felt the servant on the roof top, "Shit, Rin might be in trouble." Minato started to run.

"I can see that you know what I am." The servant says coolly, "That means, you little lady are my enemy." He raised his hand which held nothing before now had a red lance, 2 meters long.

Rin froze as her limbs went numb for a few seconds. The servant jumped towards Rin who barely dodged the lance at the last second.

Rin jumped back and lightened her body by reinforcement. Her body felt light as a feather. Rin made a run for it.

The servant pursued her. Rin knew he would eventually catch up.

"Take care of the landing." Rin jumped over the roof and Minato stood on the ground. He caught Rin and quickly placed her on the ground.

Rin began to run, "The weapon that servant is wielding is a lance, we have to find a place where we will have the advantage." She panted.

Lancer appeared just in front of and Rin yelped, she jumped back and yelled, "Minato!" The Messiah quickly appeared in front of her, shielding her from anything.

Rin smiled as she felt safe behind Minato who was staring emotionlessly at Lancer. The lance wielding servant gave a hmph, "Who is this? A rather feminine servant." He sneered at Minato who kept staring.

"I can't really tell which class you are from but seen as you are a servant and we have crossed paths, we have to choice but to fight." He gripped his lance tightly, jerking his head in a rather provoking way.

Minato smirked, "I was waiting for this. Tell me what to do Rin." Minato whispered.

Rin was waiting patiently for this day, she wanted to see how The Messiah can do, "Alright, Minato show me what you can do."

Minato projected Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands. With a smile, Minato charged at Lancer as Rin's heart skipped a beat, "I hope he'll be okay."

Lancer gave a hmph."So the little boy thinks he can duel?" He plunged the lance at Minato who crossed the blades, shielding himself from the red lance. Sparks scattered as Metal collided with metal.

Lancer pulled his lance back and then plunged it again. Minato blocked the strike again with his blades but the force of the lance crushed the blade into bits. Minato was now weaponless. He dodged the furious and relentless slashes.

The lance wielding servant smirked as he sensed an opening. He pulled his lance back and aimed a fist right for Minato's mouth. The Messiah felt a hard punch right on his face, he rotated in mid air from the strike alone however he landed right on his feet.

Lancer laughed, "Ha! What was that?" He jeered at Minato who just smiled in return.

"Oh no, he'll die." Rin panicked.

"I'll give that a 4/10." Minato declared as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Lancer narrowed his red eyes at him, "You deliberately allowed yourself to get punched?"

"Yeah, I've been hit a lot worse." Minato smirked, "Time for games is over. Tell me, my friend, do you have the galls to duel The God of Death?" Minato grinned sadistically as his silver eyes went pitch black. Lancer readied his weapon.

The ground started shaking and a gust of wind blew. Minato's body gave out large amount of magical energy that made Rin gasp, "What is he doing?"

A dark wave of energy exploded from Minato who yelled, "All right! This is it! Come forth Thanathos."

Rin dropped to the ground and Lancer back away, a wave of deadly killing intent and dread exploded from Minato who kept smiling.

A sound of breaking glass echoed in the quiet night. Minato closed his eyes and smiled slightly, "Pharos." The Death God had awakened.

"W-What is that?" Rin muttered as she stared at the horrific monster which was behind Minato, floating in mid-air.

Thanatos gave out a horrific roar that shattered the nearby windows of the school. "Do you have the galls?" Minato taunted.

Lancer gritted his teeth and swallowed the fear. He gripped his weapon tightly and dared Minato to attack him.

Thanatos gave out another roar as it unsheathed the massive sword. The persona charged at Lancer who was shaking but still readied himself for the fight.

"I'll show you the might of The Messiah." Minato swore mentally.

"Who the heck is he?" Lancer thought.

"Minato..." Rin was in awe, even if she was a bit terrified.

* * *

**Update : Fixed the stupid tenses! No sleep deprived writing for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Will : Minato is op no doubt about it but this journey won't be a cake walk, he will have trouble against the top three, namely Gil, Berserker and Saber also a hindrance may appear for him soon. Yes Archer and Nero from Fate/Extra are indeed his servants and unlike other fics, he can harness the powers and skills of his personas for himself. That's why he projected the twin blade although he can instantly make them appear like Archer can.**

**Reviewer : Thank you! I might have thought something up.**

* * *

Lancer desperately grabbed the lance by both hands and barely blocked the massive sword that belonged to Thanatos.

The clash of metal knocked him to his knees but he still held on. "Ugh. Who are you?" Lancer asked Minato who was smirking.

"A feminine servant." Minato replied with a tone of mockery in his voice. Thanatos eventually pulled the sword back and grabbed Lancer by the throat. The servant was viciously thrown to the ground.

Lancer hurriedly rolled out of the way as the massive sword was aimed right for his abdomen. Thanatos disappeared into mist. Lancer quickly did a kick up and stood back on his feet.

"I told you Rin." Minato whispered with a smile, "Well Lancer, did that change you're opinion of me?" Minato asked.

"Tch. Who are you? You seem like a little boy." Lancer readied his weapon.

"Shiva." Minato commanded as his empty hand began glowing. Both of them watch Minato in awe as the light slowly materialized into a weapon, a spear to be precise.

"The strongest spear, Pinaka." Minato gripped the spear by both of his hands and smirked at Lancer who was staring in awe, "Let's dance."

The Messiah's body glowed silver as he channeled the power of The World into his body. He felt his parameters increase, not wasting a single second, he charged towards Lancer with Pinaka in his own hands.

Minato's speed doubled thanks to the boost up. Lancer hurriedly blocked the spear by his own. Sparks flew as the two spears collided.

Minato parried the blows by the cursed spear and launched a vicious amount of thrusts in return, making Lancer switch to the defensive.

"Ha! I enjoy this. First swords and now a spear?" Lance grunted as he dodged a thrust and replied with his own. Minato back flipped out of the way and then rebounded, aiming right for Lancer's heart who blocked it again.

"I'm a Wild Card." Minato grinned as he smashed the hilt of the spear right into Lancer's gut. The blue servant staggered back from the strike.

"You sure are." Lancer replied with a slight smile, almost like he enjoyed fighting.

The spear in Minato's hand disappeared as he concentrated on something else. He harnessed an Agi spell around his fist just as Lancer charged towards him.

"Now!" Minato yelled as he jumped back and launched the scorching flames at Lancer who didn't even flinch.

"Magic resistance." Minato mused as he dodged out of the spear, "Impressive." Lancer continued his assault.

Minato back flipped again and kick the charging Lancer right on the face who flew back and landed on the ground. Rin could surely see something like a flame around Minato's hand as he landed on his feet.

"Agidyne." Minato launched the more stronger fire spell right onto Lancer whose resistance didn't help this time. He was blasted right on the chest. Stifling a scream, Lancer tried his best to shake the pain off.

Minato clapped, "I respect you're will." He announced.

"Hmph." Lancer again gripped his weapon, "But I'm not even close to being finished." He jumped back almost a 100 meter and then took off in a run. The mana in the air froze and Rin could sense that the attack he was about to unleash was nothing less than a Noble Phantasm.

Lancer jumped into the air and aimed the spear right for Minato's heart. The Messiah quickly switched to Archer of The World Arcana and whispered.

"Rho.." This was his best bet as Infinity would take up quite much of his mana.

"GAE BOLG!" Lancer yelled with all his might as he launched the glowing red spear towards Minato who was ready for it. A burst of red light exploded from the spear as it was aimed right for Minato's heart.

"Aias!" He lifted his hand which gave of a reddish glow. A shield instantly materialized in front of Minato which resembled a flower with 7 petals. Rin could sense the magical energy of the shield was enormous, even more than the spear.

The spear struck the shield which resulted in a shockwave. Minato's hand began shaking. "That certainly is something powerful." The spear furiously tried to break the shield. The 7 petal began disappearing but Minato still smirked as another shockwave shook the ground. Magical energy was given off in large amounts as the spear collided with the shield.

Eventually the shield was pierced by the lance but luckily the attack was worn off as the spear returned to Lancer's hand.

"A spear that can pierce the Aias?" Minato said with a chuckle.

A flash of red light erupted but then disappeared. The Gae Bolg found its way back to Lancer who looked impressed.

"A shield that can block a Noble Phantasm?" He asked with a frown.

"Sure it can, Hound of Culann." Minato smirked. "That cursed spear can only be wielded by one."

Lancer sighed, "Every time I unleash that attack, I run the risk of exposing myself."

"Let me show you something." Minato's blow glowed blue as mist surrounded him. He charged at Lancer and jumped several feet into the air.

"Cu Chulainn." Minato shouted as the Irish demi-god appeared in mid-air. Lancer was shocked beyond words but he managed to raise his spear so he could block the one that was coming from above.

Lancer dropped to his knees because of the blow, "The hell is that?"

"You're long lost twin who was separated from you at birth." Minato laughed as the persona exerted more pressure on Lancer. The two were almost similar except that Minato's persona had a shining armor in place of the blue tights.

"How could he summon THAT?" Rin thought aloud, "His personas…. Are they myths and legends given form?"

Lancer replied by exerting his own energy to push the persona back, "I don't know who the hell you are. " The blue clad warrior shouted.

Minato clapped his hands and Cu Chulainn disappeared into blue mist.

"Scáthach!" Minato summoned an entirely different persona. A woman dressed in robe and hat was floating in mid air," More mindfucks for the poor guy." Minato thought.

"What the? T-Teacher?" Said 'Teacher' concentrated a gust of wind and blew the shell shocked Lancer away. The servant was sent flying back from the Garudyne spell. He managed to land on his feet but the harsh wind managed to cut through his skin.

Lancer gritted his teeth as Minato stood tall, not even panting. "Who the hell is this guy? I should have followed the orders and observed only."

"It's over!" Minato whispered as his eyes grew cold. Minato charged at Lancer and summoned Thor's hammer into his hand.

He decked Lancer right on the ribs, making him scream. The next blow was barely blocked by the spear which was almost sent flying out of Lancer's grasp. The two kept clashing their weapons and it was obvious, Minato had the advantage. The Messiah furiously replied with ten blows for one of his thrust. Even though Lancer was wielding a lighter weapon, thanks to The World following through him, Minato could easily handle the weapon.

Sparks scattered as the two clashed weapons in mid air resulting in a minor shockwave. Minato overpowered Lancer and knocked him back onto the ground.

"Fighting for 10 years non stop surely helps." He kicked Lancer right on the stomach and then shot a torrent of hell fire which Lancer managed to dodge. The blue servant although outmatched, still kept fighting on.

"He's not even trying." Rin said in awe as Minato grabbed Lancer by the hands and turned him around, driving his knee right into the back. Lancer wanted to scream but was silenced as Minato grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto the ground.

"THOR!" Minato summoned The Norse God who brought the hammer right towards Lancer's chest. The hound of Culann did manage to sway to the side.

"Running won't help you." Minato yelled as he furiously attacked him with a barrage of thrusts from the Pinaka which he summoned again.

A few slashes found their mark on Lancer who quickly jumped back. "He's good, real good." He mused as blood stained the blue suit.

Minato made the spear disappear, "I might not compare to Archer but it's still enough." He smirked seeing the panting Lancer, "Alright, I'm sure that you know. I'm better than you."

Lancer didn't reply.

Minato walked towards Lancer, "Tell me, who is your master?" The Messiah demanded.

"Who's there?" Lancer's scarlet eyes darted towards a figure that was standing on the other side of the ground. Minato's eyes snapped back to the person who looked petrified.

Lancer sensing the chance kicked Minato right on the gut, making him back away. Lancer immediately got up and dashed towards the direction which the person had left.

"Minato." Rin ran towards Minato who quickly stood up, "I'm alright."

"This is bad, the school was supposed to be cleared out. Minato quickly follow Lancer." The Messiah nodded and then dashed towards the direction with Rin behind.

* * *

"Damn it." Minato muttered as he saw an auburn haired male lying in the pool of his blood. His eyes were opened wide and his chest was pierced. Minato never liked seeing innocent people die.

"Darn it." Minato cursed.

"Oh no!" Rin came running towards him. She quickly turned to Minato,"Follow Lancer right now, he might have gone back to his master." Minato nodded and disappeared.

Rin stared at the dying male on the ground, "I'm sorry, at least I can stay with you here." Her eyes opened wide as she realized who he was. Shirou Emiya of class 2C. She grabbed the pendant from her neck and concentrated, "Why did it have to be you?

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Rin asked Minato who just entered the house.

The Savior sighed, "No, unfortunately."

"That's bad. We have to find out who his master was." Rin said.

Minato fidgeted with his bangs, "Um Rin? Are you satisfied from my performance?" He asked nervously.

Rin smiled. "You were excellent! I bet that even Saber couldn't do what you did."

Minato smiled brightly, "Really? Thanks! I thought I'd be a bit rusty." He was about to rant of how much a great servant he was until, he stood up, "You healed the injured guy right?"

"So?" Rin rose a brow, "Do you have any problem with that?"

"No! Lancer will attack him again!" Minato shouted, with an urgency in his voice.

Rin gasped, "We have no time to waste then. I know where he lives." She ran out of the house with Minato behind her.

A bright light exploded from Shirou's compound making Rin and Minato who were floating, cover their eyes.

"I sense it, another servant!" Rin mused.

"The 7th Master?" Minato wondered.

Minato could very well hear the familiar sound of blades clashing. The two landed on the outside. Minato was ready to jump over the wall and see what was going on, until….

A blue blur jumped from the compound and then dashed away. Minato could very well recognize it as Lancer. Minato's eyes were fixed on the servant but Rin broke him out of his thoughts.

"WATCH OUT!" Mianto's head jerked towards a figure gliding towards him, clad in a blue suit and armor.

The new servant held something invisible which was aimed right for Minato's head. The moonlight illuminated the pretty face of the servant as she brought the blade towards Minato's head.

* * *

**For now, I'll roughly give the skills Minato has.**

**1) Weapon project and summoning his own persona weapons such as Lucifer's blade and Pinaka.**

**2) The World : A boost up card that temporary powers him up and increases his parameters.**

**3) Fusion spells and the ability to harness spells into parts of his body. Etc, summoning swords and charging his fists with elemental magic.**

**4) He does has Archer and Nero as the persona of The World Arcana.**

**That's that! I cannot for the life of me find the appropriate term for these skills but I'll still make the chart later on. I hope this is enough for the while. **

**Review as always even though it was mostly one sided.**

**UPDATED! Fixed the minor mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to a friend of mine, Minato's character sheet will be uploaded soon. Enjoy this battle. Minato is OP like I have stated before but his journey won't be a walk in the park.**

**The most difficult opponent will be Gil :D That battle is far off but still just let you guys know.**

* * *

Minato quickly dodged to the right. Dust scattered as the invisible sword met the ground instead of Minato's head.

"An invisible sword?" Minato muttered as the new servant rebounded from the missed attack and charged at Minato again.

"Woah." Minato dodged the blows that the blonde haired servant unleashed and it was difficult, since the sword she was wielding was invisible. Minato couldn't properly make out the sword. He was avoiding the blows at instinct and mostly luck.

The new servant was still relentless. Rin looked on it worry as Minato avoided being cut by the sword. The new servant jumped into the air and released a gust of wind. Minato gritted his teeth and prepared himself. The girl came crashing down with her sword aimed for Minato again.

"That's it." Minato projected a sword and blocked it just before it could slice his head off. The two servants were locked in a stalemate.

Minato was about to compliment the tremendous beauty of the two servant. She was absolutely gorgeous, her eyes were green and her golden hair was immaculate.

"What a cutie." Minato whispered to himself as he overpowered and pushed her back. The servant came charging back at him.

Minato harnessed an Agidyne into his fist and threw it towards the charging servant. The attack blasted her head on but unlike Lancer, she easily moved right through the flames without getting a single burn.

"Amazing." Minato readied his sword and prayed, "I hope she doesn't have another invisible sword." He met her charge head on and locked his blade with her.

The two servants furiously aimed to slash each other but they were locked in a stalemate. Neither of them having any advantage over the other. Sparks scattered as the two parried and countered each other. The mere clashing of their blades sending shockwaves.

"SABER WAIT!" A voice commanded the servant in blue to stop. Saber jumped back from the stalemate and merely looked back.

Shirou Emiya, the one who was supposed to be dead from the fatal blow that Lancer delivered, came running towards the scene. Minato smiled a bit, "Glad to see him running."

"Stop it!" Shirou demanded as Saber gave him a stern look.

"This boy is a servant. We'd be foolish not to kill him now." Saber replied, her voice cold. Minato blinked as a sad expression crossed his face.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" He asked but Saber ignored it.

"Girls shouldn't go around swinging invisible swords at people." Shirou panted, "Especially if they are wounded." A look of disbelief crossed Saber's pretty face.

Saber slightly lowered her sword, "You're not making any sense."

"So are you going to lower your sword?" Rin asked as she stood beside Minato who's sword disappeared.

"If an enemy is before me, my sword will stay raised." Saber replied at once. Rin smiled a bit, as if she knew what button to press.

"So a servant and a Saber at that is willing to disobey her master?" She said with a slight smirk. Minato did notice it.

"Clever." He muttered under his breath.

Saber hesitated but lowered her sword and Rin smiled a bit wider, clearly pleased.

"Aren't you?" Shirou started as Rin walked closer to them.

"Tohsaka?" The school idol? Standing near his house? Shirou was in disbelief.

"Good evening, Emiya." Rin greeted.

Minato waved, "Hello there." He grinned at Saber who just looked away, sending a glare to Shirou who was confused as hell.

…..

"The Holy Grail Wars?" Shirou asked with a god smacked expression.

Rin nodded, "You recently had a stigmata appear on your hand right? Those 3 Command Seal are your mark as a master, as long as you have them, your servant will continue to obey you." She explained.

Rin pointed to Saber, "She is your servant." Her fingers pointed at Minato next who was leaning against the wall, inside of Shirou's compound, "He is my servant."

Saber frowned at her words, "He's a servant?" Minato actually did look like a child with his short build which fitted none of the classes.

"I still don't get any of this." Shirou spoke and Rin sighed again.

"How did someone like you manage to summon a Saber?" Her words clearly ticked Minato off.

"Hey! I resent that." He protested but Rin held her arms up.

"Just surprised since Saber is ONE of the best class." She replied and then turned to Shirou, "Get ready! We're going visit the man who oversees this whole tournament."

…

Minato sighed, he hated. He was following behind Rin and beside him was Shirou Emiya who looked like a fool, Minato didn't blame him. A wish granting artifact would surprise anyone.

He patted Shirou on the back, "Yo, chill, you'll get the hang of things." Shirou did smile but Saber didn't, she sent a cold glare at Minato, signaling that they were still enemies.

The blonde bombshell was still wearing the armor and blue dress, along with an oversized rain coat over it. She was pretty vocal about not removing the armor since a battle could happen at any second.

"Minato! Get up in the front." Rin shouted and Minato flinched. He quickly moved besides her.

"Don't be over friendly with them." She commanded again.

"Yeah, yeah." Minato sighed.

The group kept walking until they reached the destination. An old church, Minato definitely felt something wrong with the place…. It reeked off something vaguely familiar… He just couldn't put his finger around it.

"Alright, let's head in." Rin spoke as she stopped in front, "Saber and Minato will stay outside."

"Who is he exactly?" Shirou asked.

"His name is Kirie." Rin answered as she opened the door and stepped in with Shirou following suit. Minato sighed, he was standing next to the coldest woman he had ever seen.

"Resisting my charms? That takes a lot of will power." Minato scoffed. Saber was quiet and motionless, her bright green eyes fixed on the church. Minato knew for sure, she sensed something weird as well.

"Saber?" Minato asked with a sweet tone but the girl ignored him.

"Aw come on." Minato sighed, "We aren't fighting right now." Saber merely glared at him for a few seconds and then resumed watching over the church.

"HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A LANCER BEHIND YOU!" Minato shrieked and Saber upon hearing this, springed to action at once. She quickly twirled around and held the invisible sword in her hands, ready to slice… No one.

She heard a quick giggle and turned around to see Minato, struggling to control his laughter. "Man, that was hilarious! You fell for it."

Saber was controlling the urge to strangle the abnormal servant right now, "That was uncalled for and foolish." She spat.

"At least I got you to talk eh?" Minato smiled. He summoned a rather large long sword. Saber grabbed her sword again, thinking he would attack her but Minato simply dug the sword onto the ground and then leaned against it.

"Are you really a servant?" Saber finally asked the question which was on her mind for a long time.

"Yeah." Minato replied, "Why? Don't I look like one?"

Saber shook her head, "No, you look like a regular human teenager." Minato smiled.

"You look like a cute model yourself." He complimented, normally anyone would blush but Saber was totally oblivious to the fact that Minato was flirting with her.

Seeing as the stone didn't hit where intended, Minato sighed again. "I am a servant." Saber was about to say something but Minato cut her off.

"And you don't have a chance of defeating me." He said simply. Saber was a shocked hearing this.

"You are strong but still looks like you haven't properly materialized yet and your master can't properly supply you with magical energy."

Saber slightly nodded, "That is true, Shirou doesn't possess nearly the enough magical energy to complete the process." She gazed sternly at Minato, "But, I will fight with everything I have."

Minato smiled and lightly patted her back, "I respect that." Saber, slightly smiled back. The two spent the rest of the time in silence until Rin and Shirou came out of the church.

Unknown to Minato, a figure watched from the window. His eyes fixed solely on Minato who was like usual cracking a joke.

"So, The Messiah is here?" He drew the curtain and walked off.

Rin and Minato accompanied Shirou and Saber to the point where Shirou's compound was a 5 minutes walk away.

"This is it." Rin breathed out. She fixed her gaze on Shirou, "Starting tomorrow, we will be enemies." She replied coldly.

"I guess." Shirou smiled, he wasn't offended by the coldness, he actually smiled.

"Since you are a magus and have made up your mind to fight, we are enemies." Rin replied from a distance.

"I know." Shirou replied. "But I rather be your friend than your enemy, you're a pretty awesome person." Rin blushed a bit at his compliment.

"W-What?" She nearly shouted, "Why did you say that for?" Minato snickered.

"I meant it since you helped me get the grasp of things, thank you Tohsaka." Shirou waved.

"W-Whatever." Rin replied, still flustered.

"Can we go already?" Minato groaned, "I'll order some pizza since I'm starving."

"Don't you da—" Rin's threat was cut off as she felt something terribly wrong. Minato tensed up as well and he could see Saber and Shirou still standing there.

Everyone heard a little giggle. The fog suddenly became dense. Minato quickly turned around and so did the rest of them.

A little girl with crimson eyes and snow white hair was standing a good distance away from them. She was smiling at all of them.

"It's Illya." Rin whispered as the girl bowed at them. Minato didn't care what she was doing, his attention was fixed on the source of the discomfort.

Behind Illya was a monster. Minato never saw even a shadow that intimidating. It was huge, it towered over the little frame of Illya. The entire muscular body of the beast was black. One of its eyes was red while the other was glowing yellow… Like the Reaper. A gigantic axe-sword was in it's grasp but he lifted it up as if it was a toy.

The little girl lifted her skirt and bowed, "My name is Irisviel von Einzbern." She glanced at Rin, "I'm sure you know me right Rin?"

"The air suddenly became stifling." Minato muttered as he prepared himself. The beast quickly glanced from one of them to another.

"I'm sure you don't need to know more since in a few more minutes, you'll all be dead." Saber quickly threw the oversized rain coat and shielded Shirou, "Shirou, stay back." She commanded to Shirou who was frozen by fear.

"Kill them all, Berserker." IIlya commanded and the beast obliged. It gave out a monstrous roar and charged towards the group.

Rin gritted her teeth and literally froze at Berserker charging towards her, swinging the massive axe-sword. He pulled the weapon to the right and aimed right for Rin's stomach. The weapon could surely cut her in half.

Minato quickly grabbed Rin by the waist and jumped into the air, avoiding the axe. The weapon colliding with the ground made a little quake that shook everything around. Dust and debris was given off as the axe collided with the ground.

Minato quickly jumped far away and dropped Rin at a safe distance, "Stay here." Minato whispered as he locked his silver eyes on Berserker.

The beast roared again and it clearly made Minato the target. Minato jumped up in the air and concentrated.

"Ziodyne." His fist cackled with electricity and he quickly charged it up, there was no time to loose. He unleashed the deadly bolt and aimed it right for Berserker.

The attack hit Berserker head on, resulting in sparks scattering and smoke radiating but Berserker hardly even noticed it.

"Darn it." Minato muttered as he summoned Archer's twin blades into his hands and charged at Berserker right from the sky.

Berserker quickly raised his own weapon, blocking the two swords with the axe-sword. The collision sent a shockwave that sent Shirou down to the floor. Furious sparks were given off as Minato struggled to keep his stance in mid air.

Berserker pushed Minato back. The Messiah easily landed on his feet and smirked, "Welcome back to real battles, Minato." He was about to charge again but was beaten to it by Saber.

The girl clad in armor, readied her sword and charged at Berserker who quickly focused his attention on her. He slammed his sword down right onto her but Saber blocked it with her own. The blow knocked Saber to her knees but she managed to keep a hold of her sword.

"Saber." Shirou shouted in worry.

"Minato." Rin whispered at Minato who was staring intently at the scene.

Like earlier, Berserker managed to push Saber back. She dug her heels onto the ground and managed to stay on her feet.

"Megido." Minato yelled as his fist gave off a purplish aura. The almighty attack was harnessed into his fist.

"Eat this, you bastard." He launched spheres of purple energy at Berserker multiple times but none of them even fazed him.

"What is this thing made out of?" Minato asked as he stopped the assault since none of them even scratched Berserker.

The snow haired girl giggled, "Try all you want but my Berserker isn't your average servant." She put on a cheerful smile, "My servant is none other than the famous Hercules." She casually revealed his identity.

"The most famous hero in all of Greece." Minato muttered. "No wonder he's that strong."

Saber wasn't afraid as she simply stood up again and charged again. Berserker met her charge head on. Minato was surprised to see Saber holding her own even if she was way shorter Berserker.

Saber barely avoided the vicious blows of Hercules and stayed on the defensive the entire time. Minato suddenly had an idea, "Hold him on!" He shouted and then fixed his gaze on Illya.

"Hmph." His body glowed blue as he charged a Sukukaja as made a mad dash towards the little girl. Illya barely blinked once an the next second, Minato was beside her.

"Such a cutie like you commanding a monster like him." He grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. Minato planned to finish her off.

"BERSERKER!" Illya cried for help as Minato held her up. She closed her eyes in acceptance.

"Sorry, too late." He summoned Bakuya into his hand and was about to slice her in half until….

...

The look on her face made him stop…

"Maiko?" Minato whispered as he loosened the grip around her collar and his hateful expression turned soft. He couldn't do it… She reminded him for the girl that used to call him… "Onii-chan."

"I'm sor—" His apology was cut short by something horrible. Minato felt a sick impact on his stomach, his word turned red as he glanced down at the source of the pain.

Blood, lots of blood flowing down his stomach, staining his uniform. Berserker's huge weapon struck him right on the abdomen, blood splattered on the ground and Minato screamed out in pain.

"MINATO!" Rin shouted as Minato's eyes opened wide in horror. The blow knocked him off his feet and made him fly backwards… but before that, Berserker caught his entire body in a harsh grip.

The beast repeatedly slammed Minato onto the ground who was suffering from the earlier pain. Minato's world shook as he coughed out blood. Rin wanted to help him but she couldn't move since none of her magecraft could even hurt him.

Berserker had managed to slam Saber onto the ground and then dashed towards Illya. Minato was caught in a daze of a past memory that he didn't even notice Berserker charging at him.

Berserker grabbed a hold of Minato's leg and readied the sword in his other hand…. This could very well mean the end for Minato.

"Slash." Minato whispered. He quickly switched Siegfried and braced himself. The blow from the swinging axe-sword hit him again…. But this time, he didn't feel pain at all thanks to his persona.

The blow did manage to make him fly and slam against a nearby wall. The wall gave away as Minato crashed onto it, he collapsed under the rubble….. Illya giggled as she thought Minato had died.

Rin couldn't believe it. Shirou looked on in worry as Saber was struggling to stand.

"Alright Berserker, chop Saber's head off." Illya commanded and Berserker slowly walked towards the grounded Saber. He was preparing to slice her head off but then… Something unexpected happened.

"Screw the damn rules." Shirou cried as he ran towards the two servants. He shoved Saber out of the took the blow instead…. And he truly payed dearly for it.

A large chunk of his stomach went flying as everyone gasped at the display. Shirou flew a good distance away and landed on the ground, his eyes were opened wide with horror. A pool of blood formed under his fainted form.

"Shirou!" Saber said in disbelief as Shirou didn't move.

"What? Why did you do that?" Illya asked, extremely shocked at the turn of events. While everyone was thinking about Shirou. The collapsed debris began to shake and then flew everywhere as a holy light began to flow out.

Everyone looked out in shock and Minato stood up from the ground, his face had unimaginable hate. His uniform was torn and his body was full of wounds.

"THAT'S IT!" Minato yelled to the sky and charged at Berserker. Minato's body momentarily changed into a blue blur.

"THOR!" The Norse God appeared and smashed the mighty hammer right into Hercules's gut. The beast did feel the attack as it gave off a roar. Minato was no where near done.

Minato switched to Siegfried and casted a power-charge at himself, boosting his strength. He blocked the swing of the axe-sword with his bare hands…. Minato was clearly pissed.

"What is that?" Saber looked in awe as Minato gritted his teeth and almost matched Hercules's strength.

"Thanatos, Telos!" He summoned his two most powerful personas at each side.

The two enormously powerful personas struck Berserker right at the sides with the sword and lyre respectively. Blood was given off from Hercule's body this time.

The beast gave out another gigantic roar and this provided Minato with a chance. He pushed the axe-sword away and jumped up. Harnessing the power of a Morning Star into his hands, he let loose the attack right onto his face.

The blast of almighty holy light shone the entire place. Berserker's painful roar was heard again as the light covered everything. Illya was shocked beyond words.

Minato flew back because of the excessive force but managed to land on his feet, "That bastard thinks he can beat me? The Messiah?"

The light slowly subsided and Berserker was still standing, his every wound healed. Minato gritted his teeth, "Hmph. Come on." He taunted.

Illya stepped in, "No Berserker, Let's go for now." The servant turned into spirit form as Illya started walking away. She glanced at Shirou who was being supported by Saber… "Why did you do this?" She asked.

"I'll see you later." She glanced at Minato who was holding his ribs. She was actually surprised that Minato managed to take one of Berserker's life.

Minato dragged himself towards Shirou and sighed, "Damn it! Why did you do that?"

"You idiot! You really thought that I could save you twice?" Rin shouted to Shirou who was unconscious.

"He managed to fend off Berserker and he's still standing." Saber thought to herself as she stared at Minato who was healing his injuries.

"I'm lucky to have summoned him after all." Rin smiled a bit, despite the fact that Shirou was nearly dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Class: Saver

Master: Rin Tohsaka

True Name: Minato Arisato

Titles: The Wild Card, The Great Seal, The Messiah, Minato-sama (By Fangirls)

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 170cm/Unknown, even by Fangirls.

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: A+

Luck: B+

Noble Phantasm: EX

**_Class Skills_**_-_

**Magic Resistance – C**

An ability that grants protection against magical effects.

While this ability is low in rank, Saver's Personae make up for it by granting him elemental immunities depending on which one of them is "Equipped" at the time. When the Persona in question is weak to the spell's element this ability's effect drops in one Rank.

**_Personal Skills-_**

Bravery - A

The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.

In life, Saver faced off against the Shadows, creatures that crawled through the hidden time known as the Dark Hour. Saver not only fought these creatures for years on his own but also led a group of people into their nest in order to wipe them from existence. During the course of that mission, Saver faced off against beings with unimaginable power and stood up to them, even going as far as to face a goddess head on.

Charisma – C

The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent.

Saver was the official Leader of the SEES, a group dedicated to the extermination of the creatures known as Shadows, and led this group of young warriors against the dark creatures until they were vanquished. Saver was also a charismatic individual in his school, many would come ask for his advice on almost any matter.

Discernment of the Poor – B

Insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute.

Saver will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words easily. Saver's ability to change Personae and his own life experience give him the ability to tell lie from truth unless he's either distracted or his opponent is a better liar than he is.

Eternal Arms Mastership – B

This ability prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

Saver is adept at fighting with almost every weapon one could think off, this gives him an edge in battle not many can boast. Even if he hasn't used that weapon in a while, Saver's skill with that weapon remains the same as if he had trained with it every day.

Eye of the Mind (True) – B

Heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience.

This Skill results from Saver being capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning. This ability was refined through the numerous nights spent in exploring the Shadow Nest known as Tartarus.

Instinct – B

The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

Saver has a natural instinct for fighting, allowing him to perceive what move he should make in order to make his victory easier. This instinct was honed through numerous battles against the Shadows and the group known as Strega.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge – EX - C

An ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful _Luck_ check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

Saver is a highly intelligent individual with impressive memory, and has knowledge far surpassing what one who died at his age should know, even with his Universe Arcana powers sealed. If the Universe Arcana were to be unsealed, this ability would go back to its rank of EX, allowing Saver to know practically everything provided he "looks it up" beforehand.

Natural Body – C

The possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his Strength Parameter is always one Rank up_._

Saver is an admittedly handsome individual, many weak willed women instantly fall for his looks alone. He is also capable of consuming large amounts of food without getting even slightly fat. A real smile can instantly make a school girl faint.

Pioneer of the Stars – EX All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized."During the course of his life, Saver took on opponents and tasks considered impossible to accomplish by many, the fact that he managed to seal a Goddess by willpower alone should attest to his ability to make miracles happen.

Soul of a Martyr – BA mental protection that negates mental was capable to stand up to the Goddess of the Night, NYX, through the power of his heart and his beliefs and sacrificed himself to give those he cared about a future.

**_Noble Phantasms-_**

_Persona – "The Mask that Protects from Hardships" (Rank D-A++)_

This is Saver's Primary Noble Phantasm, one that is divided into several different abilities all deriving from his Wild Card ability.

- _Persona Summoning_: The Ability to summon a facet of oneself, usually with the form and powers of a Heroic Spirit. While they are only an imitation of the real thing, some of them are perfectly capable to stand up to real Heroic Spirits in a fight, even proving to be superior. Hence the reason for this Noble Phantasm's Rank.

- _Persona Change_: Saver's Wild Card allows him to carry a great number of Personae, this ability allows Saver to set and switch one Persona as the "Main" one, granting him several of its characteristics, as well as strengths and weaknesses.

- _Persona Weaponry_: Saver can materialize the weapons of choice of his Personae, provided they are established as the "Main" one at the time. This is only doable with the most powerful of the lot.

- _Persona Fusion_: Saver summons two of his Personae to the battlefield for a combined attack. The combinations are set and no pair of Personae outside those combinations can be summoned. The Personae stay materialized until the attack has been executed, and not a second longer.

_World Arcana – "The Bonds of the Fool" (Rank A)_

This is more an ability than a Noble Phantasm. Through the channeling of the power of the bonds forged with those he cares about, Saver's Parameters are raised in one Rank.

_Armageddon – "The Spell that Ends the World" (Rank EX)_

This tremendously powerful Fusion Spell is a result of the Persona Fusion. It is, however, so powerful that it is considered a Noble Phantasm on its own right. While the power of the blast caused can be controlled, at its maximum it can literally fry the Circuits of the Magus providing Saver with Prana.

_The Sea of My Soul – "Countless Masks of the Wild Card" (Rank EX)_

This is Saver's ultimate Noble Phantasm, the mere cost of its activation is enough to exhaust the reserves of any Magus, and maintaining it is even more straining than the full effect of Armageddon. Saver uses the power of the Universe to bring all of his Personae onto the battlefield for a final confrontation with his opponent in which only Saver will be left standing or he'll take his enemy along for the trip to the afterlife.

* * *

**Finally done :D Huge huge huge thanks to my good friend hawkeyeriku who came up with this :D**

**It wall all thanks to him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lulz : Ignore the blochead. I stopped taking him seriously after the ridiculous 'Minato overpowered Nyx' Bit. Thank you for the review. **

**Orpheus : Thanks alot =D**

**Mostly a build up chapter. Please Review.**

* * *

"Tch, spineless," Minato muttered as he channeled a Salvation through his body. He stared in pity at Shirou, who was lying on the ground, a good chunk of his stomach missing.

Rin was still a bit shaken from the events, "That servant is miles above our league."

"Tch. No, that son of a bitch would have been reduced to ashes if I threw a real Morning Star." Minato snarled, "Next time he comes, I'll rip his head clean off."

Saber was trying to support Shirou to stand. Minato glanced at Rin, "Should I help them?"

Rin was about to nod but was cut off as Saber spoke, "The wounds…. Are healing on their own."

Minato frowned and walked towards two. Shirou's wounds were indeed healing. Minato sighed in relief.

"What should we do now?" Minato titled his head towards Rin who was frowning.

"…. Pick him up." Rin spoke up, "I'd like to have a talk with Emiya-kun." Minato nodded and with some difficulty, managed to carry him, despite Saber's protests.

"Onwards to his residence." Rin started walking, with Minato and Saber behind her.

After Minato had placed Shirou on the futon, he carefully inspected him. Shirou's wounds were healing really fast. Minato grabbed a couple of bandages and on Rin's command, patched up the wounds. Sighing to himself, Minato walked out of his room and into the dinning room.

Rin was stirring her cup of tea. Minato sat next to her and spoke, "What's up?" Rin didn't' answer and kept staring at her cup.

"I'm asking you something!" Minato scowled.

Rin sighed in annoyance, "I'm thinking something here." She glared at the blue haired servant.

Minato waved his arms, "Chill out. What are you mulling over?" Minato poured himself a cup of tea.

"Berserker." Rin sighed again.

"Don't worry about him." Minato's features hardened, "Next time, he won't be so lucky." He continued, "There are two ways in which I can use my personae. One is by summoning the persona itself to unleash the attack and the other is by harnessing the power of them into my hands." Minato clenched his fist which began glowing gold.

"So, which one is more powerful?" Rin asked. Minato rolled his eyes at her, nearly making the magus yell at him.

"The first one of course, but hey, harnessing does reduce the strain. I can shoot up to hundreds of orbs by my hands."

Rin nodded, "Why didn't you summon your persona last night."

"I thought that the mini version would be enough." Minato shrugged, "I swear that I could feel Berserker's heart stop."

Before Rin could answer that, the door slid open to reveal Shirou Emiya. The auburn hair master was confused as hell.

"What are you…" Shirou started. Minato sighed and got up.

"I'm heading out." He began to walk away, patting Shirou on the back as he left.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Rin thundered, making Minato clasp his ears.

"Geez. Just going back to your house." Minato sighed. He waved at his master, "Later." With that, he finally walked out.

Minato sighed in peace as he felt the cool wind ghost against his skin. He was finally alive, it felt great. Although, he had a number of issues, he still wasn't going to waste any second of his new life.

"I'm free!" Minato mentally screamed. Charging himself with a Sukukaja, Minato's body transformed into a blur, he zapped through the area, right towards Rin's residence.

"Saber is a cutie." Minato mused.

"Rin a tsundere, a hot one though." He dispelled the Sukukaja as he reached Rin's home.

"Shirou looks like a fool right now." Minato snickered, "Poor guy had a mind fuck after mind fuck." Opening the door, he walked in. Minato cursed as he stared at inside of Rin's residence.

"Not a single fucking electronic here." He thought of smashing the ridiculous television, but he thought against it, God knows what Rin would do to him.

"She's totally like Yukari." Minato sat down on the couch, "Maybe a little hotter too."

"Man, I wonder what they are doing." Minato wondered to himself as he remembered all of his friends." I would love to see them once again."

"Guess the only thing that can help me get there is the Holy Grail." Minato mused, "…. Or maybe, the Universe Arcana."

"Maybe I should." Minato spoke as he closed his eyes, concentrating his spiritual energy. "Come on," Remembering the words of Igor, Minato reached deep down into the locked up power.

"I call upon thee…." Minato instantly stopped as he felt a crushing force invade his body, knocking him onto the ground, the house began shaking. Blue mist appeared out of no where, making Minato suffocate and cough. The Lights tubes and bulbs exploded from the force.

"Shit," Minato cursed as he tried to regain control of his now berserk power which was making his head spin. He really shouldn't have tampered with the Universe.

"Stop," Minato tried to dispel the power but it wasn't working. A vicious gust of wind blew, knocking all the furniture to the side, also, smashing the accursed TV as well.

"Don't be selfish again Minato." The Messiah reminded himself as he remembered his previous life.

"12345678910," Minato counted rapidly as he tried to control the overflowing SP inside him, eventually he regained control of his energy a bit. He slowly, calmed his breathing down, the mist slowly disappeared. The abnormal force that shook the house was gone as well. Minato dropped to the ground, beads of sweat dripping onto the ground. That took a lot out of him.

"Crap," Minato collapsed onto the ground, "I'm never doing that again."

"HEY!" Minato was so tired as he didn't even bother to raise his head and look at Rin. Minato sighed as he felt all of his muscles sore.

"What happened?" Rin asked, helping Minato to sit. Minato gave a broken smile.

"I screwed up, no, scratch that, I fucked up big time." Minato pointed at the tubes and light bulbs, "You might wanna fix them quickly."

"You idiot," Rin yelled at Minato, making him cringe, "You could have died!"

Minato smirked, despite his condition, "You worried about me Master?" Minato breathed out. Rin blushed and pulled away from the 'almost' hug like hold she held Minato in.

"I-I…" Rin stammered with her words. Minato laughed and stood up.

"No worries. I know you're secretly in love with me." Minato winked, greatly infuriating Rin, who was still blushing.

"SHUT UP!" Rin shouted, "If you don't. I'll use my command seal and force you to shut up for eternity!" She warned.

Minato paled. What if he met his friends as a mute, "O-Okay, Sorry, Rin-sama." Minato bowed. Rin gave a 'hmph' and turned away, still blushing.

"Don't do that again." Rin commanded.

Minato nodded and stood up, feeling cramps in legs and arms, "That knocked the wind out of my body." Minato panted, "Never doing that again." Inside, he was sad, he just lost control of the most dominant power that he had.

"Anyway." Rin turned to him again, "We'll be going scouting again." She ordered.

Minato nodded.

* * *

Minato and Rin stared at the city from the tallest building in Fuyuki City. Minato had made a oath, never to even try and use the Universe Arcana again. God knows what could have happened if he didn't control it.

"How are your injuries Saver?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine." Minato replied, "That was just my body being devoid of SP because of the…." His palm met his forehead, as he remembered the sheer stupidity that he pulled of. "Selfish desire of mine."

"You want to go back after this, don't you?" Minato was surprised to feel a little bit of sadness in Rin's voice.

"Yeah." Minato nodded, "I want to see them again. I'll use the wish and get back to my time."

"Can you fight now?" Rin asked, changing the topic. Minato nodded again.

"Yes, I can."

"Good. I want to find that master and servant who forced the life out of these people." Rin gritted her teeth.

"Tell me." Rin faced Minato, "What if you run into Emiya again?"

"That clown? He's nothing. I can finish him off anytime I want." Rin replied, nonchalantly.

"If you run into him again, and he's still ignoring his role as a master. What will you do?" Minato asked.

Rin's blood boiled at the thought, "I'll do what I should do. I'll kill him." She replied with no remorse in her voice. If Minato was someone else, he would have shivered.

"Hahah, I don't think he really knows what's going on." Minato laughed but then, he immediately stopped. His features becoming serious, Rin glanced at him with a frown.

"Minato? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't believe it. I'TS THEM!" Minato screamed in hate, causing Rin to worry. Before she could ask anything, Minato grabbed a hold of her waist and jumped from the building.

"I can feel it." Minato's senses went into frenzy. He could swear the he felt a couple of shadows. Minato flew towards the destination, ignoring Rin and her yelling at him to stop.

Eventually, he reached the destination. A wasteland with dense trees but no greenery what so ever, This was the place where the fire devastated everything, ten years ago.

"Hmph." Minato stared in hatred at a couple of shadows mindlessly screaming and slashing at the ground and trees.

"What are they!?" Rin exclaimed. Minato briefly glanced towards her.

"My enemies." Minato replied, projected two blades. "I guess the timelines are getting screwed up. Like Philemon told me." Minato mused silently.

"Stay back Master." Minato warned as the shadows turned their attention to the two teens standing. Minato grinned sickly as he eyed his enemies from the previous world.

"Someone is at work here." Minato mused. "Whoever it is, I'll have his head." The shadows gave out a roar in unison.

Minato gritted his teeth and raised his hand into the air. The familiar blue mist surrounded him. Minato's silver eyes turned a deep red.

"TELOS!" Minato summoned the re awakened persona who appeared immediately. The reawakened persona towered over Minato who commanded him, "Burn them to the ground."

"The being has more power than Lancer himself." Rin mused.

A gigantic ball of flame formed in front of Telos who played a swift melody on its lyre. The attack let loose and blasted the horde of shadows, instantly vaporizing multiple of them.

Minato charged at the shadows with his blades, easily dodging the claws and elemental spells. He jumped up and switched to Thor. He dropped right in the middle of the shadows, creating a massive quake that made the shadows fly away. Rin clutched a nearby tree to support herself.

Minato dodged the swing of a Musha and slammed his blade into its throat, killing him. Minato quickly pulled his hand away to avoid the bite of a Tamed Beast. Minato powercharged his leg and slammed it onto the shadow's abdomen, dissolving him into mist.

"GET AWAY!" Minato shouted as harnessed a Megidoloan into his body and let loose massive amount of almighty energy. In just a short time, Minato defeated all of the shadows, but the question was, who was responsible for making the shadows appear in the timeline.

"Who can it be?" Minato threw the blades to the side and created a tornado, blowing the flames away. Walking towards Rin, Minato worriedly glanced at her, "You okay? Rin?"

The Master nodded slowly, "How did these….. things, come here?" She asked. "It isn't going to be a regular thing now, right?"

Minato sighed, "I don't know." Just as he finished the sentence, he glanced towards the moon, it was full. It was almost midnight.

**11: 57**

**11:58**

**11:59**

Minato blinked once and all his surroundings shifted. The moon turned a sickly yellow color, while the world turned green. Lots of blood appeared in place of the puddles of water. Minato tried not to gasp. He turned around to see a coffin, most probably that of his master, Rin Tohsaka.

"Crap."Minato cursed, "Something or someone is mixing the timelines up." Minato stomped the ground, "I hope no servant appears on the other side." Minato tore the coffin lid away to reveal Rin sleeping. She immediately opened her eyes and let out a shriek.

"The hell is going on!?" She yelled, glancing at her surroundings.

"Calm down." Minato sighed, but Rin didn't.

"Calm down!?" She thundered, "All I can see is red and green right now. What the hell is this?" Minato's eye twitched. He should have let her in the coffin.

"It's the Dark Hour." Minato half shouted in annoyance. He turned around and glanced at the accursed moon.

"I know for fact that nothing else than Nyx can control this." A horrible thought hit his head. Was she going to invade this world as well? It was 2004 currently.

"CRAP!" Minato grabbed Rin again and flew away from the wasteland. He jumped into the air and shifted to Archer, trying to spot the special shadows.

"COFFINS!" Rin yelled as she stared the coffins that dominated the streets.

"Tch. Thanks God that I was wrong." Minato turned his direction to Rin's house. He quickly made his way there, trying to avoid any shadow that might appear.

"Guess we have a- huh?" Minato gasped as the surroundings shifted once again. The Dark Hour was over?

"It's just been a couple of minutes!" Minato was confused as heck.

"It's a good thing. That was creepy." Rin sighed.

"Something is playing with me." Minato gritted his teeth. "And it's pissing me off."

"WHO EVER YOU ARE! I'LL FIND YOU!" Minato shouted at the tops of his lungs.


End file.
